Baby Inside You
by hawa-chan
Summary: Hibari want to have a baby with Tsuna.But of course man can't give birth.But a week after Tsuna really get pregnant!What is really happening!


**Title:** Baby inside You

**Pairing:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR too. This is just my fantasy about them only!

Seriously, I always want Tsuna to have a child with Hibari. But it is really impossible for men to be pregnant, so I just make Tsuna dreaming only.

* * *

The moon shines and lightning the dark bedroom which Hibari and Tsuna are inside. They are on the same bed.

"Tsunayoshi..." called Hibari.

"Yes,Hibari-san?" ask Tsuna.

Hibari silents.

"Bare me a child!"

The too sudden and impossible request from the older boy really startling Tsuna.

"WHA~~~!" shouts Tsuna.

"Hibari-san, it's impossible for man to be pregnant!" said Tsuna, sweating.

"It's that so?"

But Hibari won't give up.

"Just try it!"

"I SAY CANNOT!"

* * *

But, as a human, we can't predict our future.

Yes, so does Tsuna.

A week after that, he feels something different with his body. He becomes weaker and weaker. He vomits and at last, his body temperature rises. In a week, his body temperature hasn't decreasing.

"Oh my god! Your cold has got worse!" said Nana, Tsuna's mother.

This time, Tsuna can't stand anymore. His body feels like burning. His vision becomes blurring and his headache get worse. He fell from the chair where he sits in front of Nana. He lost his consciousness.

"Tsu-kun?" shouts Nana, shocked.

Quickly, Nana calls her husband from Italy. Yes, Iemitsu unsurprisingly shocked to hear that his cute little son fainted by cold.

And of course, Tsuna's most loyal right hand in the world, Gokudera Hayato will rushes to hospital where Tsuna was taken. To his annoyance, Yamamoto Takeshi is getting along with him to hospital.

"Why do you coming along? Baseball idiot!" said Gokudera while running to Namimori Hospital.

"Calm down, Gokudera, he is my best friend too!" said Yamamoto.

"Shik! If is not for Juudaime, I'll never brought you along!"

"Hai, Hai!" said Yamamoto, sweating.

"But, do you think that it is weird?" said Yamamoto.

"Ah, really! For Juudaime to get sick so easily like this is...

Whatever it is, we should visit him first! Juudaime-haha said he still not regain his consciousness yet! "

Those two enter the hospital.

* * *

"Juudaime!" Shouts Gokudera.

"Ah, Gokudera! Tsu-kun still not wakes up yet!" said Nana, who is with Tsuna's side.

"Should we inform Hibari?"Ask Yamamoto.

"Like hell I will!"Said Gokudera.

Yes, his beloved Juudaime was snatched away by Hibari, the Namimori High Disciplinary Comitee, also the head prefect. It is not like he will yell at Hibari as he falls to same sex as he is same, but the truth that Tsuna, the soon Decimo(Tenth in Italy) of Vongola Famiglia, the most powerful mafia family in Italy has been Hibari's. How was this adorable Juudaime got crushed to this violent and sadistic Cloud Guardian anyway? That is beyond of Gokudera's understanding, to his annoyance. It really pisses him off!

A while then, suddenly , the door was opened. To their suprise, Hibari was there. Behind him is Dino and his subordinate, Romario. And of course, Hibird, Hibari's bird is on his shoulder. Hibari looks sweating that he may quickly came here after being informed by Dino.

"Dino told you, isn't it Hibari?"Said Reborn.

"Tsunayoshi..."Hibari is breathing deeply and walks to him.

Tsuna seems have to wear oxygen mask due to his unable to breath. Hibari tries to touch his lover and he touches Tsuna's brown hair. Then, he kiss Tsuna's forehead. He doesn't want to take advantages as Tsuna is in coma state now.

Then, a female doctor enters the room. She looks gloomy and sweating.

"Ah, doctor, have you figure out my son's illness?"Said Nana, worried

The doctor pushes her spec up. She takes a deep breath.

"Haa..."

"Sawada-san, we need to talk!"

* * *

And yes, truth is surprisingly.

"What...WHAT DID YOU SAID?"Shouts Nana.

The doctor smiles gloomly. She also can't believe it.

"Yes, 's true. I don't know if we can be happy for this, but the truth is..."

She looks at Tsuna who is lying on the bed, accompanied by his friends and lover.

"Your son is pregnant. And it is already a week."

All are shocked.

"It is not making sense! It's impossible for men to be pregnant!"Shouts Gokudera.

But hey, a week? Hibari stunned. It is already a week. And he asks for a child a week ago. Must it be...?

"Umm..."Tsuna opens his eyes.

All people besides him shocked. They rush over Tsuna.

"Juudaime!"Calls Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun..."

Then, Tsuna saw his shivering Hibari. Without any hesitatation, Hibari hug him. Tsuna shocked. Other feels the same.

"Uh...uh...Hibari-san, where am I? What's with all the sudden?"Ask Tsuna, lost to what have happening.

Hibari stares at Tsuna's eyes. He takes a deep breath.

"Haa..."

Then he says:

"Let's get married!"

Tsuna and others are extremely shocked.

"Eh?Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"Tsuna is blushing.

"Wha...?"

"At this rate, you have fulfilled my last week request. Our child need both of his father and mother, so let's get married!"Said Hibari hugging the confuse brunnete. Hibari smiles to Tsuna.

* * *

Soon, they get married.

They are happy together. Plus,they will have a baby soon. Tsuna become a housewife and also the Boss of Vongola Famiglia. So,they move to Italy as the Vongola HQ is there.

Gokudera,Yamamoto and Ryohei are getting along too. They were his Guardian after all. And,they will become adopted fathers for the baby soon. Timoteo,the Ninth is indeed very happy for this. Why he still happy while he is confuse as a men can get pregnant? Well, it was called a miracle after all.

Gokudera has to accept that his beloved one has been other's. Yamamoto try to cheers him up. The truth is Yamamoto has a feeling on Gokudera, but he never says it.

...

...

* * *

It has been six month after that. Tsuna's body becomes weaker again. He often gets the serious headache.

"Tsunayoshi! Are you okay?"Ask Hibari, worried by seeing his weak partner.

"Urn...Kyouya...I'm alright. I just feel a headache only, "said Tsuna.

"It is not a small deal! You get headache every day! You get faint when you can't bear it anymore!"

Tsuna smiles. Unwilling to make his mate worry, softly he says:

"Don't worry, I think all the pregnancy is like this."

Hibari silent.

"Is that so?"He softens Tsuna's hair.

"I love you,Tsunayoshi. I don't want to lose you. I just want you and this child saves on the birth time."

"Don't worry Kyoya,I will, "smile Tsuna,,he fells to sleep. Hibari opens the door and walks out from the door. He saw Shamal in front of the room.

"How is he?"Ask Hibari.

"Do I have to say it?"Ask Shamal,sweating. Hibari startled.

Suddenly, they heard Tsuna's coughing so badly from the room.I mmediately,Hibari enter the room and rushes to Tsuna. He was startled. Tsuna has coughing blood.

"Shamal!"Calls Hibari while hugging Tsuna who has lost his conciousness. Shamal rushes into the room and quickly checks Tsuna out.

"Juudaime!"Calls Gokudera when he enters the room.

"Tsuna!"Calls Yamamoto who is with Gokudera.

It has been 10 times for Tsuna to get this sort of problems. No wonder Hibari and others are worry.

* * *

It is a moment where the baby will be born in any moment of this week. All are getting prepare for the birth. Tsuna's condition gets worse and worse.

To Hibari's annoyance, he has to leave Tsuna for a duty to oversee. He really wants to be with Tsuna's side until the moment for the baby to born. He just want to hurrily finish his job and back to Italy to meet Tsuna.

After his arrival at Airport, he rushes to see Tsuna. To his suprise,Tsuna has been coma for quite a week. He has to wear mask.

"Tsunayoshi! What happened to him?"Shouts Hibari at Gokudera.

Gokudera stares at Hibari.

"Shamal said that he got incurable disease. His lungs may have been infected by virus. That's why he always coughing blood!"Said the sad Gokudera. Hibari was stunned. Then he remembers something.

"The baby! How's the baby!"Said Hibari.

Once more time, Gokudera is silent.

"That Shamal said we must get the baby out earlier from the actual date! If not, it is dangerous for the baby to stay like this! And so for Juudaime!"

The world becomes dark for Hibari. He never notices that his beloved Tsunayoshi has incurable disease.

"Are you okay with this? Tsuna's chance is only 50%,do you still want the baby to born early?"Ask Shamal, touching thee shivering Hibari's shoulder.

"Let's do it!"Said Hibari, filled with determines

Shamal and Gokudera are looking to each others.

They shook.

"Um!"

* * *

Life meter become low. That makes Shamal and other doctors panic.

Suddenly, they hear Tsuna's voice.

"Where am I? It's hurt..."said him, weak.

"Tsuna, don't worry! We're getting the baby out to save both of your lives!"Said Shamal, sweating

"Is that so,ah!"Replies Tsuna in pain.

"Kyoya,where is Kyoya?I want to see him..."said Tsuna.

Shamal is silent.

Then, they call Hibari to enter the operation room. He rushes to Tsuna's , he grips Tsuna's hand. Suddenly Tsuna feels the pain from the operation.

"Don't worry. I'm here with you! Please don't leave me! Please be saves !"Hibari whispers. While that, Tsuna is badly in pain.

"Ah!I...can't take it anymore!"Whispers the weak voice.

"Tsunayoshi!"Calls Hibari. Tsuna lost his consciousness again. Suddenly, the meter shows horizontally. Hibari was shocked.

"The baby is coming out!" calls Shamal.

* * *

Hibari stands in front of Tsuna's grave. Then he bows.

"Tsunayoshi...Thanks for everything. You gave the most valuable moments." Then, he looks at the small girl who has the same face and hair style with Tsuna who is sticking by his side. But, this girl has darker brown colored hair. The girl glances to Hibari cutely. Hibari smiles softly to her.

"Tsunayuki now is 5 years old now. She is as cute as you."

"Tsunayoshi, I never thought that I will be a father. You and Tsunayuki made me that. Hora, Tsunayuki, says something to your mother!" said Hibari while holding a bouquet of flowers.

Shyly, Tsunayuki gets closer to the tombstone. Hibari stands.

"Uh...uh...Mo...Mother, I'll always be a good girl, so please watch us from the other side!"Said Tsunayuki, blushing

Tsuna appear from their back but they can't see him. He cries.

"They come again this year. Today is Tsunayuki's birthday right?"Whisper Tsuna.

It has been 5 years after my death, and after Tsunayuki was born. I also still can't believe that a man can give birth to this cute girl. Yeah, it was called a 'miracle' after all. That's right, miracle.

* * *

"Miracle?" ask Hibari staring at Tsuna.

"Eh? You can see me?"Shouts Tsuna. Hibari is sweating. He knocks Tsuna's head.

"Have you lost your mind? You're whispering all over while sleeping!" said Hibari.

Tsuna was shocked. So all was a dream?

Hibari and Tsuna are on a date. Hibari is holding Tsuna's hand. Tsuna is wearing a pink gown full with lace to make sure that nobody will see him as a boy. Hibari wears a casual outfit. He wears a black shirt with a red jacket.

"So, what is your dream last night? It seems very long and sad," said Hibari.

'Why are you saying like that?" ask Tsuna.

"Because you were crying," replies the raven haired man. Tsuna is silent.

"Yes, it totally sad...Very sad..."

"I dreamed that I have your child and die!" Tsuna is smiling. Hibari stunned.

"You said that it was impossible for man to give birth a child?" said Hibari.

"Yes, I have once said that before. But, who knows if the miracle will happen?" said Tsuna.

They walk together to the zoo.

* * *

"Ken, how was yesterday?" ask Rokudou Mauro, Tsuna's Mist Guardian.

"Awesome! You made the illusions look real! And then, you erase their memories about the illusions so they think it was the entire dream! Great!"Shouts Ken.

"Very entertaining. You are the real illusionist!" said Chikusa.

"Yeah, next time will be more entertaining!" Mukuro is smiling.

THE END~

* * *

Yeah! At last thisstory has finished! This is my 1st fanfic.

But, really...What am am I writing? A man gets pregnant. It is really impossible. So, it's logic if it was all a dream.

Wait for my next fanfic! See you next time!

p/s:this is a reupload as I have rate it wrongly and made my sentences upside down.


End file.
